The Ice Prince Has a Heart?
by titchasaurous
Summary: After the war between Voldemort and Harry. Harry and the Gang have to go back to school with a certain blonde haired Slytherin. With Lucious in Azkaban and Narcissa at the manor depressed Draco is struggling is there someone who can help him? Dramione
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! I have writers block at the moment for Your Not Who You Said You Are. So, I started to read Dramione stories and an idea popped into my head for one. So I decided to type it out and see what you guys think. Please comment  
xoxox_

_Draco: What am I doing here?_

_Me: Yo! Draco over here_

_Draco: Who are you?_

_Me: The person that controls you for this story_

_Draco: What are you on about?_

_Me: You're not real...you're in a book called Harry Potter_

_Draco: IT'S NAMED AFTER HIM!!_

_Me: Um...Yes??_

_Draco: (storms off in a temper tantrum)_

_Me: Well someone's a bit moody. I don't own anything!!!_

_Song I was listening to when wrote this: Paramore – Ignorance and Paramore – Pressure =) Amazing songs _

_The Ice Prince Has a Heart?_

_Summary: After the war between Voldemort and Harry. Harry and the Gang have to go back to school with a certain blonde haired Slytherin. With Lucious in Azkaban and Narcissa at the manor depressed Draco is struggling is there someone who can help him?_

_Chapter 1_

Hermione kissed her parents on the cheek goodbye and walked over to Harry and Ron. She was excited to start a new year at school without having to worry about killing Voldemort without getting killed herself. It was her seventh year and she was ready for the stress of N.E.W.T.S.

"Hey 'Mione" Ron said with an evil glint to his eye, as she stood next to them. Hermione glared at Ron for using her most hated nickname.

"Hey Hermione" Harry said noticing the tension start to build between his two friends and he gave Hermione a hug to welcome her back. Hermione noticed Harry trying to stop tension rising and gave him a small smile. She knew he hated it when Ron and her fought.

There was a lot of tension between the two since the end of the war. Most people thought it was stupid and felt sorry for Harry in the middle of it. But Ron didn't care he wanted to get back at Hermione. Hermione thought him acting like this was plain stupid just because he asked her out and she said no doesn't mean he can act like a twat.

"Excited for school Harry?" Hermione asked emphasizing his name so Ron didn't answer. Harry rolled his eyes but answered anyway.

****

Draco looked at himself in his bedroom mirror it felt weird to be going back to Hogwarts, where to everyone in Slytherin he was a god for being a death eater before the dark lord was killed but to the rest of the school he was scum.

He had to laugh at that. Before he was a death eater everyone was scared of him, except for the 'golden trio', but now they thought he was a prick. To be honest Draco didn't mind one bit.

"Draco" His mother called from downstairs. He could hear the tiredness in her voice and knew she didn't sleep at all last night...again. It was all the dark lord and his fathers fault, if they didn't decide to start a war his life would be normal not how it is now.

"Coming" He shouted stopping his mother from using her energy to shout him again. Like before he ended up getting lost in his thoughts while on his way to the kitchen. Malfoy Manor was massive as always but it seemed different, bigger. Like it was empty, which it was since his father was sent to Azkaban.

He walked into the kitchen and saw his mother looking warm out and skinny as ever, she was getting worse each day...hardly ever eating and sleeping but always crying. He looked at her fragile warn out body and knew he had to do something. She was going to be effected big time if he didn't.

"Mother" Draco said softly putting both of his hands on her shoulders trying not to hurt her. "Go back to bed you need sleep" He added looking sternly at his mother. She chuckled lightly then looked up at him. He knew that look, she was scared to go to sleep...scared for the nightmares she gets most nights. He hugged his mother lightly and she cried softly into his shoulder. He hated seeing his mother like this.

After she finished crying she left Draco's embrace and looked up at her only son. "But—" She could barely manage to whisper. Her voice was croaky and worn out she was loosing energy quickly and he needed to do something fast.

"Mother, I'll be fine; I can cook and I'll apparate to platform 9 3/4" Draco said, Narcissa looked like she was going so argue with her son but before she could Draco ordered a house elf to come and take her to bed. She went with him after a little bit of fuss and Draco smiled. She was so stubborn.

Draco sighed resting his head on the table near him and then with a glance at his watch her apparated onto the Hogwarts train before it left the station.

****

"Hermione..." A voice in her dream said and she smiled. "Hermione....Wake Up!" The voice started to sound a lot like Harry. Then with a jolt she woke up and saw Harry's piercing green eyes in front of her face. He chuckled and Hermione said. "Yes?"

He chuckled more at Hermione's tone of voice and said. "We're here" Hermione immediately woke up and darted out of the compartment dragging a laughing Harry along with her. She was suddenly glad Ronald didn't wake her up cause then she would be covered in permanent marker.

****

"Drake, there you are. I've been looking for you for ages." Blaise said walking into the compartment and sitting down next to Draco.

Draco groaned if Blaise had found him he was sure Pansy would find them soon. Blaise noticed Draco's groan and laughed "Pansy's been transferred to Beuxbatons academy of magic." Draco immediately wasn't grumpy anymore and was happy that he would have Pansy Parkinson hanging onto his arm every five minutes and calling him Drakey-Poo. Draco looked at his best friend interested in Pansy's parents reasons for transferring her; he knew it had something to do with him.

"Why did she get transferred?" Draco asked just mildly curious. Blaise laughed and said "Because her mum doesn't like us" Draco joined in with his laugher. Miss Parkinson had never liked them because of their fathers.

They carried on talking about random things when they noticed the train had stopped. They both got up still chatting and walked out of the train into the nice summer breeze.

****

As Hermione stepped out of the train with Harry she noticed Malfoy and Zambini coming off the train laughing about something. Hermione notice there wasn't Pansy hanging off Draco's arm like a limpet anymore. Hermione looked at Draco and noticed his eyes were a bluey-grey kind of colour and she couldn't stop looking into them. Hermione snap out of it he's your enemy...she told herself.

She couldn't possibly be attracted to Draco Malfoy...could she? He was heartless and he didn't care about anyone but himself.

_But he saved my life and I saved his._

No his mother saved my life.

_Same thing._

Hermione was knocked out of her internal argument when Harry called her to get into the Carriage.

"Sorry" She said as they rode to Hogwarts. Harry smiled at her and she knew she didn't need to say sorry but she was forgiven anyway.

"Hermione" Ginny squealed as she embraced Hermione with a bear hug. Hermione laughed at her bubbly, energetic friend and embraced her back. "How was your summer?" Ginny asked sitting back down next to Harry and cuddled up to him.

"Boring...as usual yours?" Hermione asked, Ginny smiled and so did Harry. "Well me and Harry got back together but other then that it was the same as every year" She said with a massive smile.

Hermione laughed she was happy for them. The golden couple was back together and she doubted they are going to break up soon.

****

Draco and Blaise were sat in their own carriage with Blaise chatting on about Quidditch and who he thought the Head Boy and Girl would be.

This year Headmistress McGonagall decided not to send a letter to the Heads and tell the two at the welcoming dinner. Oh joy!

While Blaise carried on talking Draco got lost in his thoughts. Why did granger look at me today?

_Why do you care?_

I don't care I just thought I had something on my face.

_I don't believe that one minute...wait it is you so...But still you like her_

I don't like her she's a mu—

_Mudblood? Is that the word you wanted to say? Why didn't you?_

Because...

_Because you like her_

I don't like her!

_Sure Sure_

Draco groaned in frustration he don't like granger...he never has and he never will.

"Drake?" Blaise said knocking Draco out of his thoughts. "We're here" Blaise said not really happy. Draco rolled his eyes and followed him into the amazing building of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry that he once called home.

****

"GRYFFINDOR" the sorting hat announced as it sorted the last first year into their house.

Hermione cheered and clapped along with all of the other Gryffindor's welcoming the new girl into their house. Prof—I mean Headmistress McGonagall quietened the great hall down so she could speak.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hope you had a fun summer holiday but now its school time. You all know the rules number 1. No fighting num—"Hermione drowned out the headmistresses' voice out as she watched Harry and Ron mime the words and have hand puppets miming too. "Ronald Weasley!" Headmistress McGonagall shouted and the boys stopped immediately.

"Thank you" McGonagall said when she noticed they stopped. "Now as you know we haven't sent the letters out for Prefects and the Heads this year..." Hermione immediately started listening. "Your prefects are..." Hermione once again drowned out her voice not interested in the other houses. "And last but not least your Gryffindor prefects are Ron Weasley and Demelza Robins" Hermione was shocked she hoped more then ever to be head girl now.

"And the Head Girl is Hermione Granger" Hermione stood up like all the prefects had and everyone cheered she couldn't wipe the smile off her face now.

****

It was obvious Granger would be Head Girl especially if she wasn't a prefect this year. I wasn't shocked not being a prefect especially after being a death eater so I didn't really care. "And Head Boy is..." I smiled waiting for McGonagall to say which poor seventh year was going to have to live with Granger. "...Draco Malfoy" I immediately stood up and said. "What?" I didn't realise me and granger had said it at the same time until I saw her face.

She was not happy, and she wasn't the only one. "Come on you two follow me" McGonagall said and we walked out of the room both of us unhappy with who we were sharing a room with. "Good luck" I heard Blaise shout out the door to me and I promised myself I would get back at him some day.

****

As Hermione followed McGonagall out the room she heard Zambini shout "Good Luck" which made her glare more. McGonagall stopped in front of a portrait of a women and her teenage son. "Hello Adrianna and Josh" McGonagall said to the portrait.

"Hello Minerva" Adrianna said. "I see you have the new head's" She said looking at us.

"Yes I do" McGonagall replied "This is Hermione" She said pointing to Hermione and she waved "This is Draco" Draco just nodded.

"The password is New Year" Josh said looking bored. McGonagall shook her head and turned to the two teenagers behind her.

"Now I know you two hate each other but don't kill each other" McGonagall said and they both nodded reluctantly.

"Good now I'll see you two later" And with that McGonagall walked off.

"New Year" Hermione said bored and walked in when the portrait opened and was immediately stunned by what the room looked like. It was gorgeous. It was Green and Gold a mixture of both the house and there was both of the house flags and two staircases one red and one green.

Hermione walked up the Red one and was stunned it was exactly like the Gryffindor dorm rooms but it had one bed and had all of Hermione's posters in it. She loved it.

****

Draco had to admit it was a great room when he first walked in. He watched granger walk up the red stairs so he walked up the green stairs and wasn't stunned by his bedroom he just liked it a lot. It was exactly like the Slytherin Dorm Rooms but had all Draco's band posters in it. He liked it a lot.

"Malfoy!" He heard granger call from the Common Room, so he marched downstairs.

"Yes!" Draco spat and Hermione got up from the chair in front of the fire place.

"One rule...Don't go in my room and touch my stuff" She said and he was a bit scared of her.

"And what if I do?" Hermione smiled evilly and said two words "You'll see"

_So what did you think?  
Draco is just so amazing isn't he =D  
Do you think he will touch her stuff?  
Please Review the button is right_

HERE =D 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! People out there in the world…

I'm Backkk!!!!

With another chapter!!!!!!!

I thought this story needed some drama so I researched illnesses in Google got to love it =D and I chose one that would affect Hermione a lot. Also the coughing up blood isn't a symptom but I wanted her to be different and you'll see why in other chapters.

Please R&R

Draco: You sicken me.

Me: I thought you left last time.

Draco: Yes but there was a certain two boys outside waiting.

Me: Who?

Draco: Potter and Weasel

Me: Don't call them that

Draco: I can call them what I want

Me: Not it front of me you can't…If you're not going to apologise get on the naughty step

Draco: Naughty Step?

Me: I do not own anything

Songs: Greenday – Basketcase and Plain white T's – 1234 = P two more amazing songs

_The Ice Prince Has a Heart?_

_Chapter 2_

Draco thought about what Hermione had said all night. You'll see…what did she mean by that? He knew he would have to find out. So he got out of bed and walked quietly across the landing and reached out to put his hand on the door knob. As Draco's hand touched the knob he got an electric shock and a powerful one at that.

Then just as Draco was about to leave he heard a soft laughter coming from Hermione's room. Draco swore to get revenge and padded his way to his room to get ready to meet Blaise to go Hogsmeade together.

Hermione laughed as she heard Malfoy getting shocked. She knew he would wonder what she meant so she purposely put the spell on as soon as she could. Hermione was going to Hogsmeade this morning with Ginny. They needed some girl time without the guys hanging around.

Hermione walked downstairs and saw Malfoy looking pissed. She smiled and remembered him getting shocked about five minutes ago. She looked around the room taking it all in since she hadn't really noticed how it looked that night.

"Malfoy" Hermione said innocently getting his attention, "How's your hand?" She asked innocently again trying to force the smirk from showing on her face. Malfoy scowled and Hermione knew she had won and he wouldn't bother going near her room again…or so she thought.

Malfoy smiled evilly as Hermione walked up to her room with a pleased smile on her face. He had Hermione fooled that he would never bother trying to enter her room again and he was proud. His plan will work…

Hermione was soon in her bathroom coughing up blood, she was scared this hadn't happened to her since before she came to Hogwarts. Hermione started to struggle breathing and panicked this hasn't happened since she was ten she thought she was cured. She immediately ran out of her dorm trying not to cough up blood as Malfoy will get suspicious. But things weren't going her way lately and as soon as she got to the kitchen she ended up coughing blood into the sink.

She needed her tablets, magic can't heal her. Hermione saw Draco coming towards her and managed to choke out a few words before she left consciousness. "Draco…Get…Tablets…Madame…Promfrey" Saying Draco was shocked was an understatement. But he picked Hermione up and ran her straight to Madame Promfrey.

Granger had just woken up and was lying in bed talking to Weaselette, Weasel and Potter while Draco stood waiting for a chance to ask her what the hell happened. Madame Promfrey couldn't do anything magical to her Draco observed as she gave her a small white thing.

Draco was confused as to why she was like this. This had never happened in any of the lessons he has had with her in the past years, has it? Why is she like this now? Does potter know whats wrong with her? Or maybe Weaselette knows.

Draco gave up he knew thinking himself without knowing what caused that would make him jump to conclusions. Draco took one last look at Hermione surrounded by her friends and smiling happily then he left. Draco knew he could ask her the questions when she got back to the Dorm he just wondered when that would be.

Hermione was sat in the hospital wing with Ginny and Ron on one side of her and Harry on the other. She loved her friends to bits but at the moment she wanted to be alone but she just couldn't tell them that it would hurt their feelings…especially since before they came Promfrey had came in earlier and told her she had 2 years to live.

Hermione was shocked to say the least she knew she could die from the illness/disease but she thought she was cured she thought she had time to have children and too see them grow. Apparently she didn't, she properly won't even get married before she dies.

Ginny was chatting happily next to her unaware of Hermione's state of shock and distress. Hermione looked at her talkative best friend. "Ginny…" Ginny looked at her curious to what Hermione was going to say. "I'm going to die in 2 years or less" Harry and Ron stopped their conversation almost immediately after Hermione announced her news.

"What!" Ginny cried already in tears. "Why?" She asked with Harry trying to comfort her, him nearly in tears himself.

"I've got a heart disease…" Hermione started and Ron walked out of the room. Hermione was immediately upset. She knew Ron didn't like her as much since the final battle but he didn't have to pretend he liked her or cared about her when he didn't. Hermione took a deep breath and carried on. "…I've had it for 5 years but they said it had gone when I was ten and that it wouldn't bother me again. But I told Madame Promfrey just in case it came back. And it did this morning which is why I was coughing up blood" Hermione finished explaining to two shocked faces.

"You mean…since you've been five years old you have been in and out of hospital?" Harry asked looking at Hermione as if she might brake if he spoke to her.

"Harry don't look at me like that…" Hermione whispered looking onto the uncomfortable bed she was lying on.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, even though he knew what she meant. He was looking at her as if she might brake with the simplest touch or hug.

"Harry you know what I mean…" Hermione said looking into his eyes. "You're acting as if I'm fragile and weak…I'm the same Hermione I was." She finished looking back at the bed covers.

"I'm sorry Hermione…" He said and watched her and decided to change the subject. "You never answered my question?" Hermione smiled, she loved how Harry tried to change the subject but failed all the time.

"I wasn't in and out of hospital…" Harry sighed in relief. "I lived in the hospital" Ginny was shocked. She hadn't said a word throughout Harry's and Hermione's exchange. But she just remembered she would be loosing her best friend soon; so soon after one of her favourite brothers death.

OMG HERMIONE IS DYING…..!!!

Wait I already knew that o.O

Read and Review pleeeaasseee


	3. Chapter 3

Heyyy….I'm Backk! Miss me?

So who likes Hermione's illness? No one….? Either do I :/ Such a shame.

Anyway I'm going off track…

Sorry for taking so long to update…school is being mean

Enjoy!

Draco: Don't enjoy!

Me: Why not?

Draco: Potter and Weasel are in it

Me: But not in this chapter

Draco: I don't believe that

Me: Would I really lie to you?

Draco: Yes!

Me: I'm offended…But your right they are in this chapter…but one may have something happen to them *laughs evilly*

Draco: What?

Me: I'm not saying

Draco: *sulks*

Me: I don't own Harry Potter

_The ice prince has a heart? _

_Chapter 3_

Draco was still sat in the common room. He was waiting for Madame Promfrey's patronus to tell him it was ok to go and see Hermione now. Instead something started beeping in his pocket. He reached in his pocket and found his mobile. He may have been brought up to hate muggles but his mother and himself had both got mobiles to keep in touch with each other.

He looked at it…the words 'one new message from unknown sender' flashed on the screen. Confused as to how someone got his mobile number and opened it up it said.

**Hello Mr Malfoy!**

**This is Madame Promfrey,**

**Miss Granger is ok…**

**You can come and see her now. **

Draco laughed at the thought of the old witch trying to work out how to text and pressed the reply button.

**Hello Madame Promfrey,**

**I'm on my way**

**Thank you**

**Btw how did you get a mobile?**

**I'm just wondering.**

Even though the thought of texting the witch was strange it was nice for him to get a text from someone other then his mother. Draco sat waiting for a response when his phone bleeped again. It was a text from another unknown number and since he had saved Madame Promfrey's number he knew it wasn't her. He looked down at his mobile and read the message.

**Malfoy**

**It's Granger. **

**You can come and see me now**

**I'll explain when you get here.**

**Granger. **

It was short and snappy, just like granger herself. He laughed at his little inside joke and hit reply.

**Granger.**

**How did you get my number?**

**Ok…explain what?**

**Malfoy. **

To say Draco was confused was an understatement. He was way more then confused. Why did Granger have to explain? What did Granger have to explain? How did everyone keep getting his number? He needed to relax and stop worrying.

So he did and he fell asleep.

Hermione looked at her phone, where was Draco? He was meant to be here so she could explain hours ago! He wasn't replying to her texts and he definitely wasn't answering her calls.

She decided she would try one more time when Draco himself came barging in through the double doors of the hospital wing.

"Where have you been?" She demanded immediately glaring at him. He was starting to get a little uncomfortable at the intenseness of the stare. So she deepened it.

"I fell asleep" He said lamely looking at his feet. She looked at him and , she wasn't really that mad at him anymore. She was more worried about what could have happened to him then she was mad at him. Why was she worried about Draco Malfoy though? She has known him since first year and he was always a jerk towards her so now why has she started to care if he is hurt or not?

"Oh…right" Hermione said awkwardly, Draco laughed. She smiled slightly happy to bring at least a bit of laughter today. All she seemed to be doing was making people cry. Madame Promfrey had cried when she told Hermione the news, Ginny, Harry and Ron had cried when they all heard the news and her parents cried when she called them and told them the news.

Hermione patted the side of her bed with a small smile on her face. She didn't know how Malfoy would react so she needed him near just in case. Draco sat down where she had indicated and waited for her to start.

Hermione saw that he was ready, took a deep breath and started from the beginning.

Draco looked at the angel in front of him. He was ready for her to start explaining she was taking her time. He knew this was hard on her to say so he didn't try to rush her even though he was getting impatient.

Finally she took a deep breath and began. "I'll start from the beginning it's less confusing then."

Draco nodded politely and she continued. "When I was five I was playing in the garden with our pet dog. He jumped up at me knocking me over. All of a sudden I started puking up blood, my mum called an ambulance while my dad got the dog off me." Draco smiled slightly at the dog, sounded like his old pet.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and continued. "Originally my mum thought it was no big and just called an ambulance in case. But it turned out I had a heart disease. I was sent straight away to a hospital in America since the ones in England didn't have the equipment that I needed."

Draco was shocked to say the least he hoped she still didn't have it now. Why did Draco hope this? Because he'd liked her since third year when she punched him in the face.

"I spent five years in hospital and it wasn't till I was ten I was given the all clear and I could go home. I was excited I hadn't seen my friends since the accident and really wanted to see them. As soon as I got in the door I got a letter from Hogwarts I was happy, really happy and I wanted to try my best." Hermione was in dream land and Draco didn't have the heart to stop her so her finish.

"And that leads us till now, I have less then two years until I die" Hermione said gloomily. Draco was in shock, the love of his life was dying. Wait the love? He knew he liked her yes but he didn't know that he loved her.

Draco leaned in and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. He tried to pour every emotion he felt towards Hermione into the kiss and was disappointed when they broke apart.

Hermione looked up at him. He wanted someone to say something to brake the ice…so he did. "I've liked you since third year Hermione" He said and Hermione looked up shocked.

"So have I" She said in a small voice. She didn't even know she liked him until he said that he liked her.

Draco smiled slightly…"Will you be my girlfriend" He asked unsure whether she would say yes or not.

"I would love to Mr Malfoy" She smirked and he laughed. He was going to make the most of the time she had left even if it killed him.

Thank you for reading.

Please review :D

Love you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey again :D

Two chapters in one night :D I'm proud

Draco: Go back to bed!

Me: No! I'm writing this chapter

Draco: Can you at least be quiet?

Me: I am being quiet!

Draco: Sure you are

Me: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own three certain people in this chapter :D

_The Ice Prince Has a Heart?_

_Chapter 4_

Hermione woke up with a small smile on her face, she was content. She has the perfect boyfriend, the best friends and the best family in the world. Nothing could get her down until she remembered that she had less then two years left to live.

She decided she was going to check her texts and she saw that she had one from Gabriella, Dorinda and Aqua. Her three 'sisters'. She decided to read Dorinda's first she had always been closer to her for some reason. Maybe the fact that Dorinda was a veela that attended beuxbatons. The thing was that she's known Dorinda since birth and not met her at the triwizard tournament.

Then there was Aqua. Aqua was a water nymph, she was named Aqua because she was born with pure blue ocean eyes. But it turns out her eyes are like that because she's a water nymph, a very strong one t that. Like Dorinda she had known Aqua since birth too.

Last but not least Gabriella. Gabriella was a witch like Hermione and also a veela like Dorinda. Gabriella was easily the bossiest but Gabriella couldn't help it. In her house Gabriella had to either shout or be really bossy and demanding just to be heard. Hermione had known Gabriella the same amount of time as the others.

Not realising Draco was awake and reading over her shoulder Hermione opened up Dorinda's text and started to read.

**Hey girl,**

**I miss you lots!**

**Being a veela sucks big time.**

**I heard that the heart disease is back**

**I don't want to loose you**

**I wish we could do something**

**Love you lots**

**Dodo**

**Xxx**

Hermione smiled at the nickname, it was the nickname she had given Do at the age of five. She decided she wasn't going to reply to any of them till she had read them all.

**Mimi!**

**Please tell me this is a joke!**

**We'll try and find a cure, **

**I promise!**

**I love you so much!**

**Gabby**

**Xxx**

Hermione laughed typical Gabby. She knew Gabby well enough to know that she is possibly going to stay up all night looking for a cure and all the nights after that. She won't stop till either she finds a cure or it's too late. Shaking that thought from her head she read Aqua's text.

**Hey Hun,**

**I know you've properly heard it all from the terror twins so I'm not going to say anything over then…You are strong Hermione, you can fight it if you put your mind to it. **

**Anyway…Have a bf yet? **

**What about that Draco you've told me about?**

**Btw Gab has a new boy toy but she won't tell me who it is :'( **

**I love you with all my heart**

**Aqua**

**P.S Shame I don't have a cool nickname ;) **

Hermione laughed at Aqua's and decided she was going to reply to her first. As she was about to reply a voice brought her out of her little world and scared her.

"Who are you texting?" Draco asked from the right of Hermione curiously. She smiled and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Mornin', did I wake you up?" Hermione asked worried that she'd woke him up by laughing too loud.

Draco smiled "Nope…you didn't answer my question" He pouted looking like a puppy it was adorable.

Hermione laughed, he was too observant for his own good!

"My girls" Was all Hermione said, then she laughed at Draco's face. He looked so cute, she gave him another quick kiss and continued. "My three best mates that I've known since birth. Dorinda a veela from beuxbatons, Aqua a water nymph and Gabriella a hybrid between a wizard and a veela"

Draco didn't look as confused as before anymore. "I thought Weasley, Potter and mini Weasley were your best friends." it sounded more like a question then it did a statement.

Hermione sighed "They are. But I'm not as close to them" she explained. Draco decided he was going to look like he understood her when he didn't…not one bit.

Draco was happy. Hermione was lying in his arms as they talked about random things. Hermione had been texting her friends all day and had only just stopped. They were meant to be playing 20 questions, but it wasn't going as well as they had expected.

"Ok you go first" Hermione said…she really didn't want to go first just in case she embarrasses herself with the question she asks.

"I can't think of anything. You go first" Draco said shaking his head. Yes he knew he was being childish but they'd been arguing for over an hour, he knew Hermione had a question to ask.

As if reading his mind Hermione gave in with an exasperated sigh. "Fine! What's your favourite colour?" She asked, it wasn't the embarrassing one that one will never be asked.

"Orange" Draco said simply smiling at the confused look on her face. She was expecting him to say black, green or silver since he is in Slytherin. But to be honest Draco hated silver, green was ok and black was alright. It was just silver it made him feel second best to Gryffindor since they had gold and red, gold is more expensive then silver therefore silver is second best.

"Why?" Hermione asked. Draco was confused for a minute before he remembered the game they were playing. He looked at Hermione she looked so cute with her little curious expression on his face. He couldn't help it he leant in and gave her a small peck on the lips like she'd done to him once today.

"Tut tut" Draco said playfully tapping her on the nose. "It's my go" Hermione couldn't help but laugh, they were arguing over who would go first but now Draco was willingly taking his go. Draco was starting to let loose around Hermione it didn't scare him, it felt comfortable other then having to hide behind a mask all the time.

Hermione looked at Draco and saw a little boy in him that she hadn't seen before. He looked younger now that he was letting his walls down. It was nice seeing him like this, especially when he was in a playful mood like he was now it was different. But it was a nice different.

"Who are you closer to out of Dorinda, Gabriella, Aqua, weaselette, pothead or weasel?" Draco asked curiously. He had already guessed it was Dorinda that's why he said her name first. He guessed by her facial expression when she talked about her but he wanted to know if he was right.

"Dorinda she's always been there for me no matter what and vice versa. Gabriella and Aqua are a year younger then me and Dorinda so when we got our letters to beuxbatons and our families explained what we were we helped each other work through it together" Hermione explained answering Draco's next question without realising.

"Hmmmm…who's your best friend?" Hermione asked. Draco was shocked he was at least expecting her to ask why his favourite colour was orange. But he will answer none the less.

"Blaise" Draco said without any hesitation at all.

"Who's most annoying out of Weaselette, Pothead, Weasel, Gabriella, Dorinda or Aqua?" Draco asked.

Hermione took about a minute to think carefully of her answer. "Ginny" She said finally, as much as she loved Ginny the younger girl was very clingly after a while.

As Hermione was about to ask her next question a yawn came out instead. "Come on let's go to bed, it's been a long day" Draco said and Hermione agreed slipping into dreamland quickly.


End file.
